1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium feeding device.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a paper feeding device for preventing a flexure of a roll paper generated by a rotation of a roll paper shaft due to inertia (for example, see JP-A-2001-163495). Furthermore, there are a method and a device for feeding a paper which gives an optimal back tension for each paper even when the kind of paper changes (for example, see JP-A-2004-291395).
However, the paper feeding device described in JP-A-2001-163495 includes a built-in type torque limiter at an end portion of a support shaft for supporting the roll paper. For that reason, when a rotational resistance, which is given to the support shaft, is changed, there is a need to exchange the support shaft or detach and exchange the torque limiter. Thus, there is a problem in that a suitable rotational resistance depending on a change in situation cannot be given with respect to the support shaft during feeding, winding, printing and the like of the recording medium.
Furthermore, the paper feeding device described in JP-A-2004-291395 is configured such that a plurality of torque limiters can be combined with and released each other by the operation of the lever to change a rotational resistance which is given to the support shaft for supporting the roll paper depending on the kinds of the roll papers. However, in this configuration, there is a problem in that it cannot correspond to a change in rotation resistance during other than printing, such as during feeding or winding of the recording medium. Furthermore, there is a problem in that the connection and the disconnection of the plurality of torque limiters need to be manually performed.